


crazy enough to eat the devil with horns on

by pretty_bois



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Brat Billy Hargrove, Cowboy Hats, Cowboys, Deputy Steve Harrington, M/M, Mentioned Sheriff Hopper, Prostitute Billy Hargrove, Steve is a good guy, Wild West AU, billy has always wanted to fuck a deputy, he's a bastard in this, he's a man whore as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretty_bois/pseuds/pretty_bois
Summary: In the dark room illuminated by candlelight, there’s a man in nothing but an oversized white linen shirt sprawled across the bed. He’s leaned up against the headboard, head titled back as he stares at the ceiling. Long blonde curls reach his shoulders, one of which visible above the cloth hanging halfway down his bicep, showing off the tanned skin and toned muscle of his chest and arm. His sun kissed legs are also entirely bare, the shirt just barely long enough to preserve some of his modesty.The man looks down, directly at Steve, and he’s thrown for a loop once again when he notices a lit cigarette between the man’s lips and the bright blue eyes of his fantasy girl beckoning him forward. He can’t move, he can only stare.“Well hello there pretty boy,” his voice is deep, rough from the smoke filling his lungs, “you come knocking for little old me?”
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	crazy enough to eat the devil with horns on

**Author's Note:**

> for everyone with a repressed cowboy kink

“Whoa, girl,” Steve pulls on the reigns, slowing and stopping his horse near the swinging doors of the saloon. From his place up high, he surveys the landscape, looking for _any_ signs that something might be awry. When only a lizard scurries across the sand to his left, he slides off the saddle.  
“Keep an eye out, alright Rosie?” She sighs, and Steve rubs her ears before heading inside to ask some questions of the locals.  
He’s spent the past week looking for the man who murdered a girl at a bordello, and the search has brought him far past his own county limits. The sheriff had sent Steve out with a group of their most capable men (and the permission of the Marshal) to follow the guy’s obvious tracks.  
Since this is Steve’s third year working under the Sheriff, he’s pretty used to the whole casual interrogation thing. Ask the right questions of the right people in the right places, and you‘ll get your answers with plenty of time to sit back and relax with a few drinks.  
That’s exactly what happens tonight. He asks the more seasoned looking groups if they’ve seen anything, buttering up the reluctant ones with their drink of choice. It takes less than half an hour to finally find out that the man he’s hunting down is hiding out in an old abandoned bodega four miles east of their current location. Now, Steve could technically get right back on his horse and head over there to end a search that’s gone on too long, but he hates overworking Rosie. Not to mention the fact that he’s been eyeing a bottle of rye whiskey behind the bar all night.  
It’s not a hard decision to make.  
He takes the only open stool and gestures for his drink, sipping slowly once the overfilled glass is set in front of him. The place is busy and loud with people bumping elbows—figuratively and literally—all throughout the room. Raucous laughter fills the air, originating from a center table where a scandalously dressed saloon girl is grinning and winking, waiting for someone to buy her a drink. Men in the corner are shouting with their hands on their guns, and by the looks of things, it seems like their card game has gone horribly wrong.  
Steve sighs deeply and averts his gaze.  
He just wants to enjoy his whiskey and have a quiet night camping out by the river with Rosie. Drinking alone isn’t fun, especially when Steve hasn’t had proper companionship in quite some time.  
“You look like you’ve had a rough day, sir,” the bartender leans against the counter across from Steve, bottle in one hand, rag in the other.  
“Indeed I have,” Steve finishes off his drink and pushes the glass towards the man who refills it with a nod. “It’s been hard, but we’re gonna find the son of a bitch sooner or later, that’s for damn sure.”  
“What’d the guy do?”  
“He strangled a girl.”  
The man shakes his head, angry just like everyone else who’s heard about the crime. “Well I hope you find him soon, the bastard deserves whatever’s comin’ to him.”  
They sit in silence for just a moment until the man clears his throat and leans in close. “But in the meantime, if you’re feelin’ like winding down, we’ve got some girls in the rooms upstairs.”  
“Oh, really?” Steve can’t help but sound interested.  
“Mm hm. Plenty of ‘em. But the fan favorite has got to be Billy.”  
Steve considers it for a second. Imagines a woman with a tiny waist and long legs. A red dress and dark flowing hair. A gorgeously sinful smile, and even more captivating blue eyes.  
“Yeah ok. . . and uh,” he finds himself continuing against his better judgement, “which room might I find this Billie in?”  
“Up the stairs, the door farthest down the hall and to the left.”  
“Thank you very much, sir.”  
Steve’s not quite sure what’s gotten into him. Being a man who’s seen his fair share of troubled or murdered prostitutes, he decided long ago to stay away from them. But now he’s knocking back the rest of his drink, and maneuvering through the throngs of people to make his way up the creaking wooden stairs.  
He tells himself it’s just because he needs to get off and get going, but he knows deep down that he’s craving more than just a night with a warm body, and maybe this is a bad idea.  
But maybe it’s not.  
His boots are loud on the second level, where things are only rowdy behind closed doors. Hurrying down to the final one on the left, he takes a second to compose himself. Takes a second to consider whether or not he should knock.  
He does.  
No one responds.  
He pushes the door open anyway.  
And he’s immediately taken aback.  
  
In the dark room illuminated by candlelight, there’s a man in nothing but an oversized white linen shirt sprawled across the bed. He’s leaned up against the headboard, head titled back as he stares at the ceiling. Long blonde curls reach his shoulders, one of which visible above the cloth hanging halfway down his bicep, showing off the tanned skin and toned muscle of his chest and arm. His sun kissed legs are also entirely bare, the shirt just barely long enough to preserve some of his modesty.  
The man looks down, directly at Steve, and he’s thrown for a loop once again when he notices a lit cigarette between the man’s lips and the bright blue eyes of his fantasy girl beckoning him forward. He can’t move, he can only stare.  
“Well hello there pretty boy,” his voice is deep, rough from the smoke filling his lungs, “you come knocking for little old me?”  
The sound of him knocks Steve out of his spiraling thoughts. It wasn’t real until the man on the bed spoke. He forces his eyes away and focuses on trinkets and books on the tables and dresser, he makes himself think about the living conditions in this tiny room. Anything to stop his blood from continuing to travel further south.  
He frantically tries to talk his way out of the situation while slowly stepping back towards the hall, “I uh. . . I think there’s been a mistake.”  
But the man—presumably Billy—is there lightning fast, leaning his body against the now closed door and trapping Steve inside.  
“I sure hope it wasn’t, I’d _love_ to have some fun with you, Deputy.”  
Steve reaches up quick and takes the hat off his head, holding it in front of his chest to keep his badge out of Billy’s sight. If the Sheriff ever found out that he was trying to sleep with a prostitute while on a job, not to mention the fact that the room he walked into was occupied by a man. . . He tries not to think about it. He also tries not to think about how Billy’s voice is affecting him. He steels himself and speaks with as much conviction as he can.  
“I was under the impression that you were a woman, I’m very sorry but I’ll need to be leaving now.”  
“But _baby_ ,” Billy’s quick when he steps up to Steve and grabs the hat straight from his hands. Slowly, he presses it down on top of his curls, “I’ve never fucked a deputy before. And I’ve always wanted to fuck a deputy.”  
Steve swallows. Tries futilely to ignore the heat curling in his gut growing ever hotter.  
“I’m gonna need you to give that back so I can leave.” Steve’s heart is starting to race as he watches Billy walk backwards towards the bed, the backs of his knees hitting the mattress.  
“Why don’t you come and get it, hm? Won’t even make you pay if you show me a good enough time.”  
And Steve isn’t quite sure if it’s the night air coming in through curtained windows, or the flickering candlelight casting shadows upon the walls, or the fact that Billy’s the most beautiful man he’s ever seen, but he doesn’t protest any longer. He surges forward, catching Billy’s mouth in a rough, hot kiss, swallowing his surprised moans and shoving him down onto the bed. Billy’s arms are up above his head, his shirt pulled off of him in a second, and Steve can’t help but pull back to admire the body laid out beneath him. He runs his hands up and down a chiseled torso, feeling clearly how Billy shudders at the touch. He’s flushed from his cheeks to his chest, but his lips are curled up into a sly grin.  
“That’s more like it, deputy,” he wastes no time reaching down to undo Steve’s gun belt, tossing it to the floor where Steve’s hat is already lying.  
Maybe Steve should care that he’s in bed with a stranger, but he can’t be bothered to give a shit when Billy’s popping the button on his pants and reaching in.  
“Oh, fuck,” Steve mumbles into Billy’s ear when thick fingers curl around him. Billy’s smile widens.  
And that. That does weird things to Steve’s heart.  
Hits him in ways that it shouldn’t.  
Honestly though?  
Oh well.  
“Can I touch you?” Steve’s breathless. He feels such an urge, such a _need_ to touch Billy. To make him feel good too.  
If Steve had any brainpower left he might realize that that’s not exactly how prostitutes work, but he doesn’t.  
“Don’t have to ask, baby.”  
So Steve reaches. Grabs. Strokes until Billy’s whimpering.  
“Let me—“ he pushes Steve’s fingers off his dick to take both of them in hand.  
“ _Shit_ , fuck.”  
Its embarrassing how soon he feels the familiar tightness in the base of his spine, but he can’t bring himself to care. It only takes another minute of that until—  
“Billy—“  
“Yeah?”  
“God Billy, I’m gonna—“  
  
Someone’s pounding at the door.  
  
Steve tries to jump back but Billy won’t let him. He’s staring up at Steve with his lip held between his teeth and an evil glint in his eyes.  
“Steve! Are you in there?”  
“ _Jesus Christ_ ,” Steve immediately recognizes the voice. It’s a younger officer on the other side of the door. Dustin. He’s a good kid, but Steve can’t help but feel some serious malice towards him at the moment.

“Are _you_ Steve?” Billy breathes, leaning up to bite at Steve’s lips.  
“ _Fuck_ , yeah. Yeah I am.”  
“Well hey there, _Stevie_ ,” Billy grips them both tighter and grinds up quick, and it knocks the breath out of Steve. “You better answer him before he knocks the door down and sees what we’re up to.”  
“Lemme get up then.”  
“Nuh uh, deputy. Can’t get up until we’re done.”  
God. Billy‘s a bastard too.  
He clears his throat and tries to sound like he’s not about to fall apart at any second.  
As soon as he starts taking, Billy rolls his hips faster, harder.  
“Uh,” Steve chokes, “hey Dusty.”  
“Ah, Steve! Can I come in?”  
“No!”  
Billy starts whispering in Steve’s ear.  
“So fucking big. God I’d love to feel every inch of you down my throat.”  
Steve’s voice is an octave or two too high when he speaks again, “I’m gonna need a minute or two.”  
“You can’t have a minute. They found our guy but he’s on the move.”  
“Fuck, really?”  
“Yes, Steven. Get off of whatever girl you’re with right now, come downstairs, and help us.” Heavy footsteps grow quiet as he makes his way back down the hall.  
Steve’s tired groans turn to moans when Billy’s clever fingers speed up on their cocks.  
“ _Jesus_ , Billy.”  
“C’mon Deputy, didn’t you hear him?” Billy says, “We’ve gotta finish up quick.”  
Billy pulls Steve‘s pants down low on his thighs with his unoccupied hand and jerks them both off with abandon.  
It’s fast, it’s wet, it’s unrefined, but they’re both panting and coming hard onto Billy’s gorgeous stomach in seconds.  
They lie there for a minute, Steve still holding himself up above Billy on shaky arms, staring into his eyes as they breathe the same air.  
It feels. . . Intimate.  
Steve needs to remember that it’s not. Billy’s just a prostitute. He means nothing to Steve, and vice versa.  
But. . .  
He glances around the room, looks at the state of every piece of furniture, lets the reality of Billy’s situation really hit him. And yeah, maybe they do mean nothing to each other. But.  
  
He wouldn’t be able to just leave anyone here.  
  
“Ok,” Steve jumps up, clears his throat, acts like he can’t see the little bit of extra redness on Billy’s cheeks that might be from the extended eye contact. He’s gotta stop being so hopeful. Pulling himself together, he makes his decision, “Get dressed.”  
Billy’s nose scrunches up and he gives Steve a look like he’s crazy.  
“What?”  
“Get dressed.” Steve stands, grabbing a questionably stained towel hanging over the back of a chair to toss at Billy. “Clean up, and put on some clothes. You’re coming with me.”  
“Wait— What the hell are you talking about?” Billy’s looking at Steve like he’s just told him to jump out the window, but he still does as he was told.  
It’s kinda hot.  
“We’re gonna go find this guy, and then we’re gonna find you a better place to live.”  
Billy stops dead.  
“Hold on. I _chose_ this life. I don’t need your pity because—“  
“Save it Goldilocks, I’m taking you with me and if you wanna keep selling yourself when we get there, I’m not gonna stop you. But you’re not gonna keep doing that in this shithole. Alright?”  
Billy’s eyes are wide, and Steve’s afraid that he might still refuse.  
Wait— _afraid_?  
He’s not quite sure why.  
But then Billy’s pulling a bag out from under the bed and—  
“Well then what’re you just standing there for? Help me grab all my shit.”  
  
———  
  
They’re outside just a minute later, Dustin’s busy talking to Rosie.  
“Can’t believe he left you out here all on your own for some random girl. You’re the _best_ girl.”  
When Billy hears that, he snorts.  
“What?” Steve asks.  
Billy points to Rosie. “She yours?”  
“Yep. She’s my girl.”  
“I see you’ve got a thing for blondes, cowboy.”  
Steve is.  
Kind of mortified?  
“Oh, shut up.” Steve makes his way over to Dustin, leaving Billy cackling behind him.  
“Hey, Dusty! You ready to head out?”  
“Yeah but uh. Who’s he?” He’s side-eyeing Billy’s. . . Everything, honestly. Too tight pants with unnecessary suspenders and a shirt (one identical to the one he was wearing earlier) unbuttoned to his navel.  
“Oh that’s just Billy. I uh. I met him inside.”  
“He sure did.” Billy really can’t seem to keep his tongue in his mouth. He also can’t seem to keep his mouth shut.  
It’s times like these when Steve wishes Dustin wasn’t quite so good at reading between the lines.  
It takes him a minute, but Steve can see the moment Dustin realizes as his face changes and his eyes grow big.  
“You— Steve, Wait. You?”  
“No wait Dusty— Wait a minute—“  
“He is. We did. But I don’t know why you’re surprised,” Billy walks past them, winking over his shoulder at Dustin when he says, “What woman wouldn't love a Cowboy Kiss?”  
Steve is very. Yeah. He’s very tired.  
“Not a fucking Cowboy,” he mutters under his breath when he reluctantly follows. He and Dustin mount their horses and Steve reaches a hand down to help Billy up onto Rosie’s back with him. Strong arms are immediately encircling his waist and clinging on for stability and it takes Steve a minute too long to shake the man behind him out of his head enough to get going.  
But once Dustin gets in front of them to lead the way, Billy’s leaning forward to press a kiss to the back of Steve’s neck.  
Steve has never been more confused by a person after such a short time in all his life.  
But he’s got a job to do.  
And he’s not gonna let Billy distract him from it.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @pretty-bois if you want!


End file.
